Sorry I'm Late
by animefan1009
Summary: After being stood up on a date by her boyfriend, Monika is saved from embarrassment by a complete stranger. This stranger Feliciano Vargas remains in her even after the date. Could one act of kindness change two lives forever? Gerita with Nyo!Germany


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Monika looked at her cellphone and sighed, her date was almost a half an hour late and people were now starting to stare at her.

"Excuse me would you like order something?" the waitress asked and she once again shook her head as sighed and left. Monika sighed and picked up her purse and began to get up.

"Hey sweetie sorry I'm late," a boy with a heavy Italian accent interrupted her, "but there was really heavy traffic on the way here. You had to be there to see it."

Monika stopped trying to leave and sat back down this boy was not Nikolai or looked any other guy she'd gone out with. While most guys tough, got into fights, and were pretty much bad boys. This guy looked like he never got into in life and like to avoid them.

"My name's Feliciano Vargas," he whispered to her stopping her in her thoughts, "listen this guy you're supposed to be with is a real jerk for not showing up so just play along with it."

"Uh sure," she agreed, "my name's Monika by the way."

"Hm Monika that's a really pretty name fits a pretty girl like you." He laughed causing a small smile to appear on her face.

* * *

"Seriously he stood you up again," Monika's roommate, Isabella asked angrily.

"Don't worry we're over for good," Monika told her smiling and more comfortable with her German accent.

"So why didn't call me you could have hung out with me and Emma?"

"Well," she paused should I tell her she thought when her phone buzzed. Isabella picked it up, "Who's Feliciano?"

She took her phone back she had a text, _Hey Monika, it's Feliciano_.

 _How did you get my number?_ She texted back to him.

 _Turns out I know a friend of yours named Vash._

 _That's my cousin._

 _Small world; Hey you want to go for coffee Saturday afternoon?_

 _Sure see you there._

"Well, it appears that after leaving Nikolai, Monika finds a new boyfriend." Isabella teased.

"He's not my boyfriend. He pretended to be mine last night after I was stood up," she explained not noticing the small hint of blush on her face.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Chao Monika," Feliciano greeted her as she arrived with a large wave.

"Good afternoon Feliciano," Monika responded not realizing she spoke with her native German accent.

"What's with the accent all of sudden?"

"What," she paused and slapped her forehead, "dumkuf."

"Oh don't call yourself an idiot," Feliciano said as took her hand and started walking, "I think it suits you better and it sounds more natural."

"I'm glad someone in this town is okay with it," she responded taking her hand out of his, "I moved to America from Germany last year. Even though I speak English pretty well people outside of my friends make fun of it."

She looked over and saw checking his phone, "want to take our coffee to go, then head over to my place?"

"Huh we barely know each other," Monika said shocked, "why would I go to some guy's dorm that I don't know? I don't even know what school you attend."

"I'm a sophomore at Hima Art and Literature University and I live off campus but not in a frat house if that's what you're thinking."

"And now you're changing the subject, why would I go to your place?"

"Well one of my roommates texted me telling me that a heavy snowstorm is coming and I don't want you on the road."

"I guess but I'll have to text my roommate first."

"I'll go get the coffee." She handed him some money, "what's this for."

"You've been really nice to me and the least I can do is pay for my coffee."

"You don't have to pay for it, it's my treat."

"I insist."

"Fine whatever, I'll be right back." He walked into the coffee house while Monika pulled out her phone.

 _Hey Isabella might not be home till late tonight. There's a big storm coming and I'll be at Feliciano's._

 _Oh like a date?_ Isabella asked.

 _I don't think so his roommates will be there._

 _Oh I see but what if you stay the night?_

Monika paused she never thought about that. _What if he does, great now I'm nervous._

 _Why?_

 _I feel really weird around Feliciano I think I might like him._

 _OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING!_

 _It's weird I never felt this way before about ANYONE!_

 _Well the best step is to make sure he doesn't suspect anything and don't be too pushy it will drive him away._

 _Okay I think I can do this._

 _Is Feliciano cute?_ Isabella asked out of the blue.

 _Why are you asking me this?_

 _I'm curious to what he looks like._

 _He's coming back I'll text you later and get a picture to show you._

"Still texting your roommate?" Feliciano asked handing Monika her coffee.

"Yes," Monika replied.

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah but she's happy and excited all the time."

"Hey my roommates are crazy too. Ready to go?"

* * *

Monika looked at Feliciano's house it was two stories and painted white, with blue stutters the like most houses in America were just there for decoration. The two walked up to the black door which Feliciano knocked on.

"What's the password?" a male voice asked trying to not laugh.

"Alfred will you please open the door?" Feliciano asked.

"Didn't you bring a key with you?" Monika asked him.

"Alfred broke my key the other day," he told her then turned to the door, "because he stepped on it!"

"Well excuse me if your key fell off the hook and I didn't see it," Alfred said annoyed, "and still need the password."

Feliciano gave a smug smile before saying, "If you don't let us in I hide the hamburger patties again."

"Fine," Alfred opened the door and let the two in, "so this the girl with the jerk boyfriend?"

"Nice to meet you too," she sacasticly replied.

"The name's Alfred F. Jones and yours might be?"

"Monika Beilschmidt," she answered him. Feliciano closed the door behind him .

"Beilschmidt, Beilschmidt," Alfred rolled her last name of his tongue as the three them walked into the next room, "where has I heard that name before?"

"Isn't that the last name of that girl Ivan's cousin used to convince his ex-girlfriend to get back together with him?" another male asked walking into the room.

"Yeah Eduard you right as usual," Alfred sighed, "man do I feel bad for that girl."

"From what Toris and Ivan have told me," the male, Eduard began, "Nikolai has done this before. When he's dumped or wants to get back together with someone he'll stop at nothing to get her back."

"Are you alright Monika?" Feliciano asked noticing the shock and disgust that was etched on Monika's face. She didn't answer. "Monika, Monika are you okay you're not answering me."

"That," Monika finally said gritting her teeth, "that jerk." She turned around and kick the wall.

"Maybe you should sit down," Feliciano suggested as he led her to the couch.

"I'll get some refreshments," Alfred announced as he left the room.

"I would like to apologize for bringing up your ex-boyfriend," Eduard said to Monika who was looking down.

"Oh I forgot," Feliciano revealed nervously, "Monika this is one of my other roommates Eduard."

"Nice to meet you," she greeted, "and no need to apologize."

"No, no I feel bad I had no idea you were that girl." The group stopped when they heard Alfred screamed.

"What was that?" Monika asked while Eduard slapped his face.

"What is with you?" Alfred yelled following with him walking out of the room.

"Come on it was funny," another male with a ghost mask groaned, following Alfred.

"Seriously Im," Eduard groaned with his hand still on his face, "you know Alfred ends up not sleeping all night after he sees ghost."

"Sorry not sorry," Im said, "but someone stole my K-pop CD and no one else here but Alfred and listen to it."

"Is he your roommate too?" Monika whisper to Feliciano who nodded his head, "how many of them do you have?"

"Only the three of them," Feliciano answered, "we all met freshman year. When I told them I was planning on buying a house, they decided to help pay for it and rent. So they live here."

"First you start dating my cousin then you take my CD!" Im yelled angrily.

"Leave Suarka out of this," Alfred retorted, "besides you're the one who asked me befriend her in Anime Club. It's not my fault we hooked up."

"Seriously, you asked her to go a convention with you then asked her out," Im paused and whispered to Alfred, "who's the guy sitting inbetween Feliciano and Eduard?"

"That's Monika, Feliciano's friend," Alfred explained.

"What her hair is so short."

"Im don't judge people based on their style," Feliciano reprimanded.

"Sorry Monika," Im said embarrassed.

"Hey Feliciano," Alfred said trying to change the subject, "how about you show Monika to where she'll be staying tonight?"

"Sure," Feliciano agreed. He turned to face Monika and smiled, "let's go."

He proceeded to take her hand and led her out of the room. Monika was still trying process what she just witness, but as she was leaving he heard Alfred say, "Dude what is with you she's that girl."

"That girl," Monika mumbled to herself, "what does that even mean?"

"Monika did you say something?" Feliciano asked her as they reached a set of stairs.

"Oh I'm just wondering what just happen," she lied.

"Hey if you have any you can just me." He smiled as he began to lead her up the stairs.

"Well you is that fourth guy?"

"He's Im Yong Soo, he moved here last year from South Korea." He paused at the top of the stairs.

"So he can actually understand what K-pop singers are saying."

"You're right about that," Feliciano laughed.

"Well I am Acing all my classes," Monika gave an akward smile. She turned her head and noticed a shelf of trophies. They were all for the same thing soccer. "Who won all these?"

"The futbol trophies, they're mine."

"Huh I didn't take you as the athletic type."

"I'm not really in to athletics, especially running laps," Feliciano groaned at the thought of running, "but I've played futbol since I was a child. I didn't want them on display but Alfred thought they would look cool under his trophies."

"You mean the American football ribbons and the team pictures."

"Si," Feliciano turned to a door, "want to go in?"

"Ja," she answered as Feliciano began to open the door.

"Sorry it's not much but make yourself comfortable."

Monika followed him inside the room it was small but looked nice. At least her nice freak tendencies wouldn't show here. She sat down on the bed and told Feliciano, "Hey don't worry about it. I grew up in a military camp in Germany so I've grown use to small quarters."

"But you're my guest," he retorted as he sat down beside her, "I don't want to be inhospitable to you."

"Trust me I've you and your friends are not like that at all," Monika paused, "where did you grow up?"

"I spent my childhood in Italy," he revealed with a sad tone but had a smile still plastered on his face, "until my siblings and I were forced to move after our parents died to live with relatives."

"Were you separated?" Monika asked quietly.

"Yes we were, most of my relatives could only afford to take one of us in. My grandfather, who moved out to America a few years back, took me in. If he didn't I would have to move to Austria to live with distant relatives. While my sibling moved in with other relatives and stayed in Italy."

"I'm sorry about that," she said simpathicly, "my mother died when I was young. I don't remember her much, but my older brother, Gilbert always told me I reminded him of her. And my father was busy most of the time Gilbert claimed it was because Mom's death took a toll on him. Due that I was practically raised by Gilbert."

"That's impressive of him," Feliciano thought for a moment, "how old was your brother?"

"He was 13 and I was five. He never once complained about it or showed any sadness around me."

"I have to give your brother credit for that. I don't think I would be able to hold in my emotions like did." Feliciano started to stand up. "Well I going to head down stairs to make sure Im and Alfred aren't killing each other, though by now they probably made up. You can come downstairs when you want too."

He left the room closing the door behind him, leaving Monika alone with her thoughts. She felt like an idoit.

"I mean who just asks some if they were separated from their siblings," she scolded herself, "I should have just asked him what happened to them but no I had come off as a jerk."

She growled and laid face first down on the bed. She wish there was a book for these kinds of things, she found one once but her brother had laughed at her for thinking that a book would help her with any kind of relationship.

"Why do I like him?" she asked herself, "In face do I even like him that way? All he did for me before today was pretend to be my boyfriend to save me from embarrassment. Yeah, I probably just like what he did for me not him in general."

"But if that's the case," she said quieter, "then why did he never leave my mind at all this week. After we planned he was all I thought about. His reddish-brown hair, his amber eyes that never lose their brightness, the curl that sticks up for some reason, his smile that is highly contagious, and that he always put others needs before his own." She rolled on her back and sighed she had her answer, but there was still something she needed to do.

* * *

"Hey Monika," Alfred said as she returned downstairs, "do you need anything?"

"Um yeah," she replied, "do you know where Feliciano is?"

"He's outside on the back porch," Eduard answered not looking up from the book he was currently reading.

"In this kind of weather!" Monika said shocked looking outside the window seeing the snow falling quickly outside.

"He always does that when it snow," Eduard explained still focused on the book.

"Well I'm going to talk to him," Monika announced as she took her coat of the hook it was hanging on and put it on. She walked part the boys and through the kitchen. When she reached the door she paused but still opened it to see Feliciano stand there smiling as always.

"Oh hi Monika," Feliciano said noticing her, "I wasn't expecting you out here."

"Um, well," she began nervously, "I wanted to tell you something."

"That's funny I wanted to ask you something." He laughed a little. "You can go first."

"No I insist you go first."

"Well if you say so," Feliciano paused, "I wanted to know if you would like to go a date with me? A real date."

"Really," Monika said smiling, "I would love too."

He motioned for her to come over, "want to watch the snow fall for a bit with me?"

She nodded and walked over. He put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead causing her to smile. She wanted to saber this moment, the moment where a pretend relationship became a reality.

 **AN: Happy Early Valentine's Day everyone. I wanted to write a romance story. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next story.**


End file.
